5 vidas después
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: He perdido mis días esperándote.Pero me cautivaron tus ojos tormentosos, tus ojos extraños. Los ojos más oscuros que nunca había visto" Las promesas se rompen y los recuerdos se olvidan, pero ella no sabe que él no la a olvidado. DRABBLES,BxE,OCC,UA, 18.
1. Promesas

_**Personajes de Meyer, Historia base de Zeta e ideas inconexas mías.**_

_Querida __Bella__,_  
_Me marcho de la ciudad esta tarde a las 9h. Me voy a vivir con mi padre a la ciudad que tanto amas y que tanto detesto. Sí, Londres. Podrás venir a verme si te apetece, hay un montón de camas ya que la mansión de la familia de Rose es exageradamente grande y fea, pero siempre puedo hacerte un hueco en la mía y dormimos __juntitos__._  
_Como te iba diciendo, mamá me echa de casa y tengo que vivir con el gilipollas que me engendró una temporada. Va a ser guay. Se supone que ésto es un castigo por mi comportamiento y creen que, dejándome sin amigos y alejándome de lo que más quiero (tú), cambiaré y seré mejor persona ¡que se __jodan__ todos! No pienso hacer nada de lo que me digan, ya lo sabes. No pienso ir a clase con los memos __inglesitos__. No pienso trabajar en el despacho de mi padre, ¡no pienso ir de compras con Rose! Me han dicho que he tenido un hermanastro... ¡es más feo! Lo que me faltaba ya. Lo único bueno es __Emmet__, el vecino, él sí que sabe pillar mierda de la buena. Ya sé, ¡me dedicaré al skate! Soy un genio, __Bells__!_  
_Sólo va a ser un año pequeña, pero te echaré de menos como si fueran miles. No veo el momento de abrazarte, __Bella__. Ojalá entendieras cómo me duele. Ojalá pudieras sentirlo. Te estoy imaginando llorar y no me gusta, tú y tu cara de pan roja del sofoco empapada de lágrimas ¡idiota! Me vas a hacer llorar a mí. _  
_No podemos despedirnos, no tengo tiempo. Te gustará Mayo, ya verás. Será nuestro mes, el mes de nuestra vida, dirás ¡Mayo! Y pensarás en mí. Y yo en ti._  
_No me he ido pero te echo de menos, ¿recuerdas? _  
_Te echo de menos. _  
_Te echo de menos._  
_Bah, eres una inútil. No me dejas despedirme como Dios manda. Me pones enfermo, siempre te ríes de mí y luego me amas. Bah, eres una inútil__ Isabella__. Sabes que te amo._  
_Espero que pienses mucho en mí, pequeña._  
_Edward__._

Bella sí lloró aquella noche de Octubre. Y las de Noviembre, Diciembre, Enero... Y las del resto de su vida. Edward nunca volvió de Londres. Nunca llegó aquel Mayo esperado. Nunca se vieron ni se abrazaron.


	2. ya empezamos

_**Personajes de Meyer, Historia base de Zeta e ideas inconexas mías.**_

..Flashback..

_- Edward…  
- ¿Sí?  
- Hoy no me has dicho que me quieres.  
- ¿Hace falta?_

- Te quiero.  
- No.  
- No, ¿qué?  
- No quería que lo dijeras.  
- Y ¿entonces?  
- No quiero que me digas que me quieres ¡Quiero que me quieras!  
- Ya lo hago.  
- No.  
- Joder… ¿por qué no?  
- Porque si me quisieras, me lo dirías.  
- ¡Ya te lo he dicho Bella!  
- Me lo has dicho después de que yo te dijera que…  
- Eh, que bien.  
- ¿Ves?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada.

Y Bella sigue llorando, sigue recordando cuando aún había un _nosotros_ y pensando que nunca más lo habrá; _sabe_ que nunca más lo habrá porque él no volverá.

Pero ella no sabe _nada_, y no sabe que él nunca la olvidó.


	3. Amor de 24 horas

Los mejores sueños son los de la gente que viaja en metro mirando al infinito.  
Lo sé desde aquel día en que empecé a enamorarme cada mañana en mi trayecto a clase. Entré sin fijarme en nada. El vagón estaba medio vacío, porque a esas horas somos pocos los que tenemos mala suerte. Pero quizá, el destino quiso recompensarme y hacer que mis mañanas estuvieran llenas de emoción y ganas por madrugar.

La primera vez fue con un hombre de camisa mal planchada y pantalones caros. Miraba la ventanilla sin mirar y en sus ojos se reflejaba la velocidad del tiempo.  
Me quedé embobada observándole. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado, el rostro recién afeitado, los labios ligeros y una vida nueva que mostrarme.  
Se me aceleró el corazón de pensar en él, en cómo sería hacerle el amor en el despacho al que probablemente se dirigía. Le puse nombre y apellidos, le puse un empleo y le puse una pasión desbocada por las colegialas esmirriadas con cuerpo de niña y nariz puntiaguda como yo.

Al bajarme salí corriendo ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tenía que contárselo rápidamente a la chica más lista del mundo, para que me diera una opinión.  
Mi mejor amiga me esperaba en la puerta como siempre y cuando me vio llegar sudando y con el oxígeno ausente en mis pulmones me preguntó qué ocurría.  
¿Qué ocurría? Había tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Todos los días llegaba corriendo para contarle de quién me había enamorado esa vez. Nunca volví a ver a aquel hombre, ni tampoco a las otras 365 personas con las que soñé durante aquel año.  
Eran pequeños amores que apenas vivían en mí las 24 horas que tardaba en subirme de nuevo al metro y encontrar un nuevo amor. Algunos sólo me dejaban flirtear las escasas paradas que viajaban. Otros aguantaban el camino completo hasta que yo me bajaba mirándoles por última vez y deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo.  
Suspiraba por ellos en las clases de matemáticas y eran los retratos que pintaba para artes. Les escribía a ellos en el taller de poesía y cuando era hora de dormir, apretaba los ojos esperando encontrarlos en mis sueños.

Viejecitas cogiéndoles fuerte la mano a sus hijas para no caer, universitarios repasando a última hora los apuntes, madres que trabajan con uniformes horribles, hombres trajeados, chicas con cara de sueño…  
Había gente maravillosa en el mundo y todos estaban allí, mirando el infinito mientras yo les dedicaba los sueños que no vivía.

Hasta que le ví a él.


	4. Recuerdos

**Bella pov**

Teníamos trece años y mi papá nos llevó de campamento ¿recuerdas? En un principio iríamos juntos a la bahía. Pero después nos vio en aquel columpio del parque e hizo lo posible por separarnos. Tú a la montaña, yo al bosque. Tú a Saint Frederic y yo a Old Marie.

Vigilaba nuestras habitaciones y también nuestras miradas en el desayuno o en la cena. Apenas podía sentirte. Estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir bajo la cama contigo que a pesar de taparme con mantas y abrazar férreamente aquel peluche que me regalaste, el frío se coló en mis huesos y no me abandonó. Me sentía vacía e incompleta sin ti. Imagino que tú pasarías por lo mismo pero ya… sabes que soy una egoísta.

En aquel campamento conocí a Jacob. Sólo éramos críos, yo no sabía nada del amor exceptuando el que sentía por ti, pero él me cogía por los hombros y me hacía reír con payasadas. Aquel verano pasamos casi tres meses sin vernos, sin tocarnos… Y Jacob era el único apoyo que tenía para no derrumbarme y caer. Puede que no lo creas, pero él me ha querido. Y quizá todavía me quiere, sólo que ha ido cambiando con el tiempo.

Cuando volvimos tú te habías vuelto sombrío, extraño. Recuerdo que quise abrazarte, besarte, volverte a sentir como lo había estado haciendo hasta aquella tarde en el parque. Pero no lo hice por miedo a papá, porque Jacob había devuelto un poquitín de calor a mi corazón, porque tú estabas triste y apagado y no eras el mismo. Y yo tampoco era la misma.  
No sé por qué cambiamos, por qué nos dejamos vencer. Al final papá consiguió separarnos de verdad. Tú conociste a Tanya y Jake y yo entramos en un bucle que no podía parar. Sé que es un capullo, un mal tipo que no me conviene. Pero no siempre ha sido así…

**Edward pov**

Me miró despacio y le pasé la mano por el pelo. En la azotea de aquel hotel se veía toda la ciudad. Pequeñas lucecitas se movían bajo nosotros. El cielo añil se abría sobre nuestras mentes, llenas de recuerdos, de nostalgia, de melancolía. Empezaba a hacer frío.  
- Recuerdo el dolor de estómago que tuve cuando Tanya pasó a ser tu compañera de clase y os reíais a escondidas de los profesores. Te devolvió la sonrisa. Me hervía la sangre cuando pasabais juntos por el pasillo y quedabais en la biblioteca para estudiar.  
- Tanya es sólo una amiga, muy buena amiga. Nunca tuvimos nada.  
- Lo sé, pero es un amor de chica. guapa y dulce… Tiene talento y encanto, cae bien a todo el mundo aunque necesitaba una falda corta ni un escote de vértigo para llamar tu atención. Y en cierto modo lo conseguía, porque no sé en qué momento dejaste de pensar en mí como algo más que tu vecina.

- No fue ella quien me hizo dejar de pensar en ti – dije sin mirarla. – No quiero discutir Bells, no quiero echártelo en cara. Pero en realidad fuiste tú, tu actitud, me hiciste ver que yo no tenía lugar en tu vida.  
- ¿Crees que no sé qué imagen tiene todo el mundo de mí? Sé cómo he sido, cómo soy… Me gusta salir de fiesta, emborracharme y acabar bailando encima de alguna mesa. Me siento libre y me ayuda a dejar de pensar en todo lo que tengo que perderme por hacer lo que _está bien, lo que la gente dice que está bien. _Y he tenido mis escarceos y Jake me trata como a una zorra. Eso es lo que se espera de mí y quizá incluso me lo merez…  
- ¡No digas eso! – le dije en voz alta. La cogí por los hombros y ella derramó algunas lágrimas. – Eres la mujer más increíble del universo. Y quién no sepa verlo es un gilipollas.

La besé y enredé mis manos en su cabello, cogiéndola por la nuca. Volvía a sentir las ganas de comérmela, de fundirme con ella y empezar a vivir en su interior, como una sola persona. Dejar de ser un alma incompleta, un corazón partido. Volar muy lejos de aquí.


End file.
